life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Eliot Hampden
Eliot Hampden is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell Academy. He is a minor antagonist in the game. :''For the image gallery, click here. For Eliot's room, click here. Personality Judging by his actions throughout the game, Eliot can be seen as an obsessive, aggressive, stubborn, heartless, narcissistic, impatient and unstable individual with little tolerance for frustration or rejection. He seems to feel entitled to the attention of those around him that he believes he cares about, as is evident by his interactions with Chloe in Episode 3. A facade of docility masks his apparent insecure and rash nature. As of Episode 1, Eliot's personality was somewhat unclear. His romantic feelings towards Chloe are evident from the beginning by his many texts and, towards the midpoint of Episode 1, he even asks her out on a date. From his words, it seems that he is a kind individual, although he is not above making fun of the drama kids for Chloe's attention. Unlike Chloe, he seems to have a hard time saying what he actually feels. When Chloe talks to him about the reason she wants to go to the viewing of ''The Tempest, he unconvincingly agrees that he was thinking that too, not telling her that he was thinking of it as a date. Her texts and interactions with him clearly show she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. In Episode 2, Samuel says the following about him: "I only see what Eliot wants me to see. Usually I can see both what people want me to see and what they want to keep hidden." On the surface, Eliot appears to be a trustworthy, dorky guy who cares for Chloe, but his "nice guy" image is just a cover to hide his lust for Chloe, as evidenced in Episode 3 when he follows Chloe to Rachel's house, confronts her and doesn't let her leave, demanding an explanation for what Chloe is doing there. When Chloe is forced to confront him on this, he drops all kindness he had and starts threatening her. He snaps when Chloe takes an interest in Rachel, using his concern for Chloe's safety to mask his jealousy and even going as far as to shove Chloe if she tries to walk past him, smash objects out of impatience and/or hug Chloe against her will. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Eliot in her journal: As far as Blackwell students go, Eliot Hampden is pretty not terrible. He hangs out with some of the douchers sometimes, but I get the sense that he's mostly a lone wolf. Like this chick. Similar to my class schedule, Eliot and I have history but no chemistry or drama. We hooked up a few times shortly after Dad died, but there wasn't really much to it. I think I was just bored. Or maybe a little lonely. Weird, I know. I don't always get where Eliot's coming from. He's constantly asking to do stuff with me, which is nice, but I'm not sure we have that much in common anymore. Sometimes when we talk it seems almost like he's studying me. I can't tell if he actually wants to be friends or just get in my pants. I guess I should be flattered either way, but I'm also not sure how much I care. Sorry, Eliot. Episode One - "Awake" Eliot is first seen outside Blackwell; he asks Chloe how she is and comments on Chloe going to the old mill the previous night, saying that "people are talking about it". Eliot then asks if Chloe wants to see The Tempest with him. Chloe can either reject or say maybe. Eliot seems disappointed either way since Chloe doesn't see it as a date. Later, Eliot texts Chloe while she is with Rachel Amber, asking her why she wasn't in chemistry class, mentioning the confrontation with Drew North and the fact that people are discussing it. He backs off when Chloe only replies to his texts with "yo, let's talk later". Episode Two - "Brave New World" Eliot is first seen in the Blackwell parking lot, leaning up against a car and playing a game resembling Candy Crush on his phone. He looks pleased to see Chloe and asks why she is at the school on Saturday morning. He is surprised when Chloe tells him that she has been suspended or expelled from Blackwell and asks for a hug, which Chloe can accept or refuse. He also asks if Rachel Amber is involved with the situation. When Chloe asks what he is doing here, based on the previous episode he will say he came early to grab tickets for The Tempest and will ask if Chloe wants to hang out after the show, or that he wanted to see The Tempest and already bought two tickets, and invites Chloe to come with him. Chloe doesn't give him a definite answer, even if he harbors hope. He seems upset when Chloe leaves. He continually texts Chloe throughout the episode, telling her that she doesn't have to worry about expulsion or suspension, even though Chloe says she is fine. When Chloe enters the boys' dormitories, she has the option to explore Eliot's room. She can find some notes and drawings in a drawer and is surprised to learn that the drawings are about her. It is also apparent that Eliot plays the clarinet and takes up lacrosse, judging from the lacrosse stick in his room. Eliot's attempts to look up Chloe on the internet are visible in his search history. Chloe goes to The Tempest to see Rachel after a rough day. If Chloe said that she might be going to the play with Eliot, he will text her after she reads the play script, asking where she is and that he got seats for them. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" He shows up at the hospital for Mikey or Drew North, depending on Chloe's earlier choices. Even if Chloe says there's nothing to be worried about and expresses her unwillingness to talk, he grows increasingly suspicious once he learns that Rachel is in the hospital as well and that Rachel was the original reason of Chloe coming to the hospital. If Chloe wrote on his slate earlier, he will also bring it up and ask about it. Either way, Chloe gets annoyed and leaves. As she is leaving the hospital, Eliot watches her carefully from behind. While searching James Amber's office, Chloe is shocked to see Eliot had followed her all the way there, demanding to know what kind of trouble she's getting into. At this point, it becomes evident to Chloe that Eliot has been stalking her and that he was using his concern for Chloe's safety to mask his jealousy. He behaves like he's entitled to Chloe's affection because he was there for her after Max left and William died. Eliot points out situations where Rachel dragged Chloe into trouble and describes Rachel as a dangerous manipulative and evil person, but Chloe refuses to listen. Eliot then locks them both inside James' office and says they won't leave until she sees he is right, while Chloe stealthy calls the police and enters a backtalk challenge. Losing his patience, Eliot begins to ramble about his feelings towards her to persuade Chloe to believe him. He will suppress any of Chloe's attempts to leave by pushing her back and smashing the snow globe if Chloe tries to calm him down. Chloe wins the backtalk= Chloe wins the backtalk If Chloe succeeds the backtalk challenge, she cautiously talks to Eliot as if she were admitting he was right, and he hugs Chloe against her will. When the cops arrive, Eliot starts to panic but says he will talk to them. He accidentally triggers the alarm while trying to open the door, and Chloe quickly grabs the money James was meant to give Damon and rushes out, leaving a confused Eliot behind to be apprehended by the police. Eliot is last seen packing his belongings from his dorm room with Wells standing outside, whether he was expelled or suspended for being caught trespassing in the Amber's home, or chose to leave at his own leisure is unknown. |-|Chloe fails the backtalk= Chloe fails the backtalk Eliot notices the phone behind Chloe and calls her a bitch, saying he was only trying to help her. When he starts to corner Chloe, she quickly grabs the "Best Dad" statue, threatening to hurt him if he gets too close. Eliot angrily accuses her of hurting him and doing everything to protect Rachel. Chloe throws the statue at the window, breaking it and triggering the alarm. She says, "Better run dickbag, cops will be here any minute". A terrified Eliot rushes from the scene, and it is unknown if he managed to escape the police or if they caught him as he was leaving the scene. Eliot is last seen in his dorm room brooding over the photograph of him and Chloe as they attended a concert, he rips the photo and drops it in the bin. As he does this, his belongings are seen packed in the background, whether he was expelled or suspended for being caught trespassing in the Amber's home, or chose to leave at his own leisure is unknown. Relationships Friends * Warren Graham - As evidenced by the emails between the two, Eliot and Warren share a fondness for science fiction. * Logan Robertson - As seen in the emails between the two, Logan asks Eliot to hook him up with Dana Ward, which suggests there is certain trust between them. Romantic * Chloe Price (former) - There are many implications that Eliot has deep feelings for Chloe based on the items found in his room. It is mentioned in Chloe's character note on Eliot that they "hooked up" after William had passed away, but it was clear that she never reciprocated his or any romantic feelings during this time. Eliot has written several poems about Chloe and kept photos from long ago with the two of them attending a concert. The poems seem to infantilize Chloe or treat her as a "dark" soul only wanting to be saved which goes into some detail about how he would commit murder just to have someone. Eliot seems to pretend he hates being at Blackwell to try to get into Chloe's good graces. In Episode 3, it's revealed that his feelings for Chloe reach to the point of obsession, and he thinks he is the only one who's entitled to her affection. He can insult her performance on stage and say Chloe is "childish" and that she is just acting out which erases her complexity as a person. Enemies * Rachel Amber - Although not seen together, based on Eliot's dialogue he is annoyed to learn that Rachel was involved in Chloe's expulsion. In Episode 3 it's revealed that Eliot is dangerously jealous about Chloe and Rachel's relationship and has an extreme hatred for her. His seemingly good-natured suspicions of Rachel was actually envy and hatred towards her, and he was using his concern for Chloe's safety to mask his jealousy. *Frank Bowers - Although they never had interactions, it can be assumed that Eliot knows about Frank because he knows that Chloe has been hanging out with criminals, especially Frank. Eliot apparently dislikes Frank, judging by how he talked to Chloe about her activities in a negative way. * Chloe Price - When Chloe discovers Eliot's true nature in Episode 3, her friendship with him is destroyed. Eliot holds Chloe against her will and threatens her. Having enough of Eliot’s behavior, Chloe secretly calls the police behind his back. If Chloe fails the backtalk challenge with him, Eliot will discover that Chloe told the cops on him and will hate her for that, he is seen later at the end of Episode 3 in his dorm room feeling hurt and betrayed and ripping a picture of him and Chloe. Others * Nathan Prescott - Although they are never seen interacting, Eliot appeared to be concerned about the conflict Nathan had with Drew North, possibly hinting that Eliot cares for Nathan. Symbolism Name Meaning Eliot's name may be a reference to the American poet . His characters often undergo a journey, either physically, spiritually, or both. Judging by his outburst in Episode 3 though as well as the selfish way he tries showing that he "cares" about Chloe, there's also the possibility that he may be inspired by Eliot Rodger. Poems His poem was heavy foreshadowing for the confrontation scene in Episode 3. The last page of his poem is about his fantasy of murdering her for rejecting him which heavily foreshadowed his obsession towards Chloe and implied that he believes he is the only one who is entitled to Chloe's affection, suggesting his jealousy towards Rachel. In Episode 3, he lashes out at her for spurning him in favor of Rachel, though Chloe can attempt to talk him down. Memorable Quotes fr:Eliot Hampden pt-br:Eliot Hampden ru:Элиот Хампден Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Before the Storm